


something else

by macher



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: First Time, I was just bored, M/M, Oooo, Pre Cannon, This ship needs more love, implied sex, maybe i’ll do another chapter with the sex idk, noah and kieran instead of noah and piper, not actually THAT nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24159292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macher/pseuds/macher
Summary: this is really short but it’s kinda sweet i guess? i was just really fucking bored so??? i don’t know whatever.
Relationships: Noah Foster/Kieran Wilcox
Kudos: 11





	something else

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but it’s kinda sweet i guess? i was just really fucking bored so??? i don’t know whatever.

Noah and Kieran had only met a few months ago and were closer than most people. They would talk about murder and girls when they first met- then bad things they’d done, like breaking into places and random times they’d stolen embarrassing shit, then they’d talk about personal things- one day they even mentioned— both of them— that they’d sort of crushed on each other. Then they sat awkwardly for a while before resuming as normal. They hadn’t seen each other as… both of them together until just a few weeks ago. And now they were in Kieran’s bed, laying beside each other, holding hands, Noah’s head gently placed on Kierans chest and Kierans hands softly running through Noah’s short, just slightly feathered hair. 

It was silent. The boys just laid there together— thinking together, guessing what the other was thinking, looking at them. But Noah didn’t exactly see the appeal of being silent- neither did Kieran but them cuddling was Noah’s idea- so the shorter teen shuffled around to lay on top of Kieran, giving him a soft kiss on the side of his mouth before speaking, “Cuddling isn’t supposed to be so.. boring. It’s so.. Wanna talk?”

Kieran raises a brow at Noah’s movements, but nods as he speaks. “What if we.. did something else?” He suggests, using an odd tone he’d usually only use when pushing his body on Noah’s- when he’d get a little feelsy. So Noah knew what he meant. Noah bites his lip a bit before nodding a bit, smiling slightly at the suggestion. “Only if you want to. However you want.” 

To Kieran’s surprise, Noah used his current position to press down Kieran by his shoulders, kissing him, pressing all his weight down on the other, using strength- just enough to keep Kieran from easily getting up. It impressed Kieran- the fact his position made it so he couldn’t really move- especially because Noah hadn’t ever done something like this.. but then again he has to know which pressure points make people weaker.. Kieran kisses back, allowing Noah to slide his hand under his boyfriend’s shirt, softly grazing his abdomen. Kieran shifts as much as he can, grabbing his shift and shoving it halfway off, assisting Noah. Kieran found it funny how Noah was trying to be the top at the time- even though he was so.. well. With lack of better words, scrawny... he’d entertain it though. Noah wanted it like that so Kieran would oblige.

“Take it off me, Noah.” Kieran says, motioning to his own shirt, trying to help Noah with what to do.

“Okay..” Noah whispers, grabbing at Kieran’s top, shuffling it off of him. He rises himself up a bit, so he’s now hovering over Kieran- staring at him- gazing at the man in front of him. His hands trail down to the teen’s crotch as he moved around to kneel on top of Kieran’s legs. 

“Alright..” Kieran says, biting his lip a bit, a bit nervous. He reaches over to the nightstand, opening the drawer and blindly grabbing at things, shuffling around until seeming to feel what he was looking for. He pulls out a package of condoms and a small bottle of lube, tossing it softly to the boy on top of him. “You’ll need this..” 

Noah grabs the items thrown at him, ripping a condom from the strip of seven, breaking one off and opening it, inspecting it a bit before going to take Kieran’s pants by the waistband, also grabbing his briefs, and pulling them down slowly, not bothering to unbottin them. He just kicks his own pants off, into the floor, shoving down his underwear, using his foot to slide them off completely. He keeps his shirt on, not seeing a need to show his pasty skin with good reason- but Kieran looks his lover up and down, shaking his head a bit before grabbing his over shirt, yanking it off before managing to get Noah’s tee off of him, exposing his skin, making Noah tense up for a bit. 

He had gone far before but never this far... how did this shit even work?

”You ready?” Kieran asks, thumb grazing Noah hand.

”Sure..”

”Are you sure?” Kieran asks again.

”I’m sure.” 

”Okay.” 

“Okay, help me out with this— how do I-”

**Author's Note:**

> why did you read this? why?


End file.
